


Siempre

by Risuchan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, keith birthday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risuchan/pseuds/Risuchan
Summary: Todos los días del año eran lo mismo para él, por lo que definitivamente no se esperaba aquella pequeña sorpresa. Que suerte que supo disfrutar de aquel momento que sería el mejor de su vida.





	Siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Posible spoiler si no has visto la temporada cuatro.

Todo el tiempo hacía lo contrario a lo que los demás querían. Si ellos decían no, él decía que sí. Y en ese momento más que nunca haría lo que creía era lo mejor. Con un sí o no de por medio, sería él quien le daría la oportunidad a todos de ganar, incluso si eso significaba dar su vida. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que fuera necesario, podía ya no estar con ellos pero no era sinónimo de no preocuparse por su antiguo equipo.

No sentía miedo y menos cuando su sacrificio podría significar la victoria que tanto se estaba buscando. Su momento final estaba ahí, frente a él, acercándose aún más cuando impulsó la nave a toda la velocidad que podía.

Esos instantes dejó de escuchar su alrededor, no había gritos ni explosiones, solo el fuerte palpitar de su corazón y sus pensamientos que comenzaron a hacer  más ruido que sus palpitaciones. Recuerdos que le hacían sentir que todo estaría bien. Todo tendría que estar bien, quizás no fue la larga vida que se podría esperar pero había sido buena. Tenía que haber sido buena, claro que para ese punto daba igual, _había_ sido buena.

Recordó cuando conoció a Shiro y cambió su vida, pues ya no estaría solo, nunca le había importado estarlo pero siempre la vida era mejor con alguien a tu lado y Shiro fue aquel hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, aquel en quien podía confiar y que sabía no lo juzgaría por sus decisiones, pero siempre estaría ahí para guiarlo. Y lo había hecho muy bien.

— Sigue esforzándote Keith y pronto serás tú quien viaje al espacio.

Él sonrió como respuesta sin dejar de observar la nave en la que en  cuestión de horas, Shiro partiría, dejándolo de nuevo en su soledad, que claro, ya no sería lo mismo, debía concentrarse en hacer bien las cosas, ser mucho más que el mejor piloto de su generación para acompañar a Shiro en una misión de tal magnitud como la que estaba a punto de partir.

—Estoy feliz por ti Shiro, lo has conseguido—le tendió la mano para estrechársela en aquel abrazo que se volvería su saludo y despedida de siempre.

Solo podía pensar en los mejores momentos, no tenía tiempo que perder en los malos sentimientos que atormentaron su vida como el saber que la misión había fallado y que daban por muertos a los participantes. Era momento de recordar solo lo bueno y extrañamente, lo bueno era lo más reciente.

Los recuerdos de su infancia los tenía borrosos, de hecho no era capaz de recordar nada antes de que su vida cambiara para bien. Además, no había tiempo de intentarlo, se quedaría solo con lo más especial. Sus últimos años habían sido lo mejor, pues aquel incidente donde sintió que la vida regresaba a él cuando pudo rescatar a Shiro, jamás imaginó que lo llevaría a la más grande aventura de su vida y que le llevaría a las personas que ahora intentaba salvar con su sacrifico.

Ese grupo de extraños que nunca les había puesto atención, tratando de rescatar a un relativamente desconocido, lo cambiaron todo para él. Dicen que las mejores personas son las que se conocen espontáneamente, las que surgen de aquellos completos desconocidos que cruzaron su camino con el tuyo.

Ese pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa.

Le hubiera encantado tener más tiempo con ellos para derribar los muros que siempre construye para protegerse de los demás. Que complicado era que ni siquiera él mismo se entendía. Logró crear un vínculo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos a ellos su último pensamiento más feliz. Allura, que trató de comprenderlo, a Coran que podía aconsejarlo, Lance, su más grande rival en Voltron, Hunk, que lo hizo sentir parte de algo, Shiro, su hermano mayor y Pidge…

Pidge, quien lo había cambiado y hecho sentir aquello que nunca creyó podría sentir.  

Él ya sabía que era chica, su capacidad de percepción lo hizo darse cuenta de ello casi al instante, y al llegar al castillo, era un hecho para él que solo pretendía ser del sexo opuesto. Cuando ella por fin había hecho la gran revelación, sintió una emoción muy extraña dentro de sí, una sensación que no dejaba de sentir cada que la veía pasar frente a él. Era algo nuevo, por lo que le costó mucho trabajo poder descifrarlo.

Claro que no lo hizo por su cuenta, Shiro lo ayudó.

— Keith… te gusta Pidge.

Guardó silencio unos cuantos minutos para meditarlo un poco y todo parecía tener sentido. La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Shiro mientras lo veía pensando alentó a un par de husmeadores a que no pudiera hubiera una respuesta.

— ¡Nuestro emo se ha enamorado! — entró bailando y gritando, el único capaz de molestar a alguien de esa manera. Lance.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — gritó Keith antes de salir de la habitación, ignorando el rostro emocionado de Hunk.

Aquello le sacó una sonrisa aún más grande. Pidge nunca se enteró de aquello, a pesar de lo mucho que Lance se esforzaba por molestarlo, nunca habló realmente de aquello, claro que lo insinuó pero creía plenamente en que Pidge no lo resolvería tan fácil, aunque a veces dudaba, ella era el cerebro de Voltron.

Nunca lo dijo abiertamente, como hacía con todos sus sentimientos, se lo guardó para sí.

Sintió que sus manos temblaron, no sabía si era por la cantidad de emociones que lo estaban atacando en su final, las memorias que nunca creyó serían tan malditamente especiales para alguien que prefiere ser frío y actuar incluso ausente. Sostuvo con más fuerza los controles sin bajar la velocidad, ignorando ese leve temblor. Era por la fuerza de sus músculos no de sus emociones. Era por la fuerza de sus músculos no de sus emociones, se lo repetía tantas veces como podía sin creérselo aun.

Estaba demasiado tenso, la distancia que lo separaba del objetivo era cada vez menor. No iba a sobrevivir. Todo su ser lo sabía, el impacto lo mataría y quizás ni siquiera su cuerpo podría ser encontrado, pero… ¿habría alguien que quisiera encontrarlo?

A su mente llegó, el último de sus tantos recuerdos, aquel que no sabía hasta ese momento, sería su último cumpleaños.

No era alguien a quien le emocionara mucho ese día del año, pues a decir verdad no lo celebraba, eso hasta que Shiro empezó a hacerlo, un pequeño pastel o un simple abrazo bastaban para él, aunque Shiro quisiera hacerle algo más especial. Y estando en el espacio, con más de uno siendo consciente del día en que Keith había nacido, o al menos, el día que se creía había nacido; entre tantos sucesos malos, en medio de una guerra; era razón suficiente para llevar un poco de alegría a todos, especialmente a Keith, a quien no lo dejaban de llamar emo.

Era difícil decir quién había dado inicio a aquella idea, pues relativamente al mismo tiempo empezaron a hablar de una fiesta sorpresa. Allura y Coran estaban dispuestos a aprender cómo es que los humanos organizaban ese tipo de festividad, por lo que seguían las normas que ellos mismos se habían impuesto. La fiesta sería en la habitación de Keith, por lo que Shiro tenía la importante misión de mantenerlo ocupado en la sala de entrenamiento el tiempo suficiente y lo suficiente para que no regresara antes ni mucho menos sospechara, lo cual no sería tan complicado, él nunca esperaba nada en su cumpleaños, incluso a veces se le olvidaba y ese día, pensaba en todo menos en que cumplía años.

Hunk estaba que moría de felicidad por hacer un banquete especial, principalmente por el pastel, quería hacer la cara de Keith, sonriente a petición de Pidge, por lo que nadie tuvo objeción y debía ponerse a trabajar arduamente en aquello.

Lance estaba a cargo de la música, así como de conseguir todo lo que le hiciera falta a cualquiera. Pidge, Allura y Coran estaban adornando el lugar, pues al ser Pidge la encargada buscaba que fuera algo digno de ser recordado, con luces, hologramas y cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la mente.

Cuando entraron al cuarto de Keith, no se esperaban verlo tan ordenadamente vacío, especialmente Pidge, quien estaba acostumbrada a atravesar laberintos para llegar a cualquier parte de su cuarto una vez se atravesara su puerta. ¿Keith era realmente así o aún no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para hacer realmente suya su habitación?

— Bien, Shiro lleva treinta dobosh con Keith, así que tenemos alrededor de tres vargas para terminar. — Pidge se paró frente a todos mirando su cronómetro— Coran, si el tiempo no nos alcanza…

— Yo seguiré distrayendo a Keith— completó la oración recibiendo la aprobación de la paladín verde.

— Los dejo, Hunk ya me ha dado una lista, pero volveré a tiempo para hacer un segundo viaje en caso de ser necesario.

Se despidieron de Lance que estaba demasiado metido en hacer una lista de reproducción con la música que podía descargar difícilmente de la página de la tierra que Pidge había logrado hackear para poder hacer uso de ella a tan grande distancia. La tecnología de los alteanos podía hacer de todo, solo era cuestión de aprender a usarla muy bien.

— ¡No vamos a lograrlo! — Pidge estaba al borde del llanto cuando Lance había gritado aquello, todo estaba por terminarse en aquella explosión.

Sentía que Voltron volaba cada vez más lento, se habían tardado demasiado en salir de ahí. Solo esperaba que pudieran salvar a alguien si es aquel era el final de Voltron. Por su mente pasó llamar por última vez a su hermano; casi de manera inconsciente hizo la conexión justo en el momento que la hizo sentir más miedo.

— Espera Keith, ¿qué estás haciendo?... Keith, ¡No!

— ¿Keith? — Matt la había escuchado hablar algo bajo.

— Intentará atravesar los escudos… —le dijo a sabiendas de lo que podría significar para Pidge.

Apretó los labios para no gritar mientras intentaba establecer una conexión con Keith, pero era en vano, no había respuesta, él no respondería y para ese punto incluso podría no cambiar de opinión. La situación solo había empeorado para ella. Y para los demás que también habían notado lo que Keith intentaba hacer.

Voltron seguía avanzando lo más rápido que los propulsores podían. Aquel plan había estado yendo tan bien y terminaba de una pésima manera, en un final tan incierto como preocupante, estresante, tenso y que pareciera se esforzaba por hacerlos sufrir a cada segundo que pasaba, a cada momento que sus respiraciones parecían detenerse.

Keith sintió como otra gota de sudor escurría por su cuello sin desviar su mirada de aquel punto al que se había decidido en intentar romper los escudos.

—Intentemos de nuevo Keith— dijo a medio respiro Shiro desactivando su brazo, por lo general para ese momento del entrenamiento ya sentía que no podía seguir, pero tenía una gran motivación para que no fuera así.

— ¿Un dos contra uno te parece?

— Siempre y cuando el guardia este en el nivel más difícil.

Keith respondió con una sonrisa confiada, aflojando los músculos de sus brazos listo para empezar otra ronda más. No siempre podía entrenar junto a Shiro y el verlo tan motivado lo hacía no querer parar y sentir que con cada golpe que daba se llenaba de más energía, completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría fuera de la sala de entrenamiento.

Hunk se veía demasiado presionado con el pastel, debía improvisar un poco, especialmente porque no todos los ingredientes eran conocidos para él y aunque bien podían cumplir con el papel de los ingredientes comunes en la tierra para la repostería, no estaba muy familiarizado con ellos, no siempre se hacían pasteles en el castillo y ese pastel debía ser perfecto. Además de que sería el primero en el que trabajaría bajo presión y requería un gran trabajo de decoración.

— ¿No crees que lo estás dejando pelón? Él tiene como cuatro metros más de cabello en el cuello.

— Apenas estoy comenzando Lance, no es tan fácil. — respondió mirando la foto que Pidge había conseguido a escondidas de Keith, la cual no lo ayudaba demasiado más que para seguir sus facciones.

— Tómalo con calma Hunk.

— ¡¿Cómo puedo tomarlo con calma cuando es Pidge la que lo aprobará?!

— Tienes razón. — Le dijo antes colocarse nuevamente los audífonos que traía en el cuello— Mejor me centraré en lo mío.

La habitación de Keith ya no se veía vacía, las luces que originalmente estaban en el cuarto de Pidge ya adornaban todo el lugar, así como un holograma con un “ _Happy Birthday_ ” en la pared del fondo para que fuera lo primero con lo que Keith se topara al llegar. Coran había reconstruido la figura de Keith que Pidge había hecho cuando quedó varada en el tiempo junto a aquellas simpáticas creaturas. Había estrellas proyectadas en el techo, y las figuras de los demás estaban en proceso de ser terminadas y acomodadas junto a la de Keith en su cama.

— ¿Cómo creen que Keith se sienta con esto? —Pidge les preguntó a los ocupados Coran y Allura, tratando de descifrar cómo colocar la cabeza de Lance. — Quiero que se sienta en su hogar, que sea incapaz de reconocer su propio cuarto…que sienta que es un lugar cálido.

Esa ligera sonrisa en el rostro perdido de Pidge en la única figura terminada, los hizo compartir una sonrisa cómplice. Alteanos y terrícolas compartían ciertos aspectos que les facilitaban ese tipo de situaciones. Allura fue junto a Pidge, sacándola de su especie de trance.

— Estoy segura que sí, solo mira a tu alrededor, Coran y yo solo te estamos ayudando, pero en esencia tú hiciste esto.

Sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose feliz. Claro que no solo era ella, todos estaban poniendo de su parte, había algo de todos en aquella sorpresa y Lance era quien más hacía notar aquello al entrar bailando con los audífonos puestos,  asegurando que las canciones eran perfectas y que Coran y Allura conocerían lo que era dejarse llevar por la música.

Todo estaba saliendo bien. Perfecto a decir verdad.  Y es que al ser Keith tan reservado, la sorpresa había sido construida a base de una lluvia de ideas, especulaciones sobre lo que Keith podría esperar para su cumpleaños que no fuera una simple felicitación y los vagos recuerdos de Hunk sobre aquello que más comía para clasificarlo como su comida favorita. Su cuarto estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que las luces se vieran increíbles pero no lo suficiente como para no saber quién estaba frente a ti.

Solo faltaba colocar algunas luces rojas, porque si de algo estaban seguros es que ese color le gustaba mucho. El espacio era demasiado pequeño como para meter una mesa donde pudieran sentarse todos a comer, pero con que el pastel y los aperitivos pudieran estar en la mesa más pequeña que encontraron bastaría, comer de pie un día no sería tan malo. Y bien pudieron hacer uso del comedor de siempre, pero la idea de llevarle una sensación de hogar a Keith llevó a todos a querer estar cerca dentro su espacio.

Solo quedaban unos cuantos minutos antes de que Shiro terminara su parte, por suerte Lance se había encargado de las luces que faltaban para que Pidge siguiera armando las réplicas de los demás, terminarían a tiempo, al menos ellos.

— ¡Chicos! Voy a necesitar más tiempo para el pastel. — Hunk traía el mantel lleno de rojo y negro, seguramente de la misma decoración.

— Es tiempo de relevar a Shiro— dijo Coran orgulloso de ser él quien se encargaría de que aquella misión resultara exitosa.

— Deberían estar rumbo a las duchas o duchándose. — comentó Pidge mirando el tiempo correr.

— Tengo una idea— todos miraron como el rostro de Lance se llenaba con cierta malicia— Déjame ayudarte Coran.

Hunk no se quedó a averiguar cómo terminaría aquello, después de todo, al formar Lance parte de todo aquello seguramente se enteraría antes de que la sorpresa diera comienzo. A pesar de ese contratiempo, todo seguía en su curso de perfección, aunque definitivamente la cocina necesitaría de una mano más para evitar el desastre y Pidge ya estaba en camino para ello.

— ¡Keith! — escuchar a Matt gritar con desesperación el nombre de Keith, una y otra vez hacía que sus nervios empeoraran.

Ya estaba llorando, la presión era demasiada en aquel momento, como si la explosión no fuera ya suficiente que ahora escuchaba a su hermano en su vago intento de detener aquella misión suicida. Allura también lloraba, aferrándose con fuerza a los controles del león azul, como si aquello fuera a detener el tiempo lo suficiente para evitar cualquier tragedia. Lance empezaba  a sentir que se le acalambraban los brazos, esa era la primera vez que sentía tanta tensión física y mental al mismo tiempo. Hunk estaba al borde del llanto, pero sin dejarse perder en sus emociones aún, confiaba en que Voltron lo lograría.

Y Shiro, estaba aturdido…no tenía ningún otro plan en mente, no había ninguna manera de improvisar un plan que pudiera salvarlos a todos, incluso a Keith. Nadie hablaba, todos se centraban en sus pensamientos experimentando demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo, empezando a aceptar que aquel podría ser su final, pero alguien podría llegar a su final antes que todos. Y Pidge era la principal en no querer extrañar a alguien de esa manera.

Cuando Keith dejó atrás Voltron sabía que lo extrañaría, todos lo harían, cada quien a su manera, pero sabían que ese no sería un adiós definitivo, formaba parte de otro equipo nada más, uno con el que trabajan con un mismo fin y que les permitiría seguir viendo a Keith. Pero si él se estaba sacrificando por ellos, ese adiós se tendría que hacer el último, no habría forma de recibir un hola nuevamente.

Esa forma de extrañar era a la que nadie en la vida estaba dispuesto a pasar. Decir adiós para siempre era algo que nadie podría hacer con facilidad con una persona que signifique tanto para ti. Keith significaba mucho para todos, de maneras e intensidades distintas. Todos sentían algo por Keith, compañerismo, amistad, hermandad…amor.

Y todo eso significaba Voltron, Coran, Allura, Hunk, Lance, Shiro y Pidge para Keith. Puede que hayan tenido razón y fue él quien eligió estar solo, quien decidió hacerse a un lado de un sitio donde pertenecía aunque él no se sentía ya parte de ellos, aunque ya no pudiera autodenominarse paladín. Parte de ellos o no, significarles algo o no, ellos eran su familia y se sacrificaría para salvarlos.

— ¡Lance! — Shiro ya había terminado de asearse y esperaba a Keith afuera planeando qué hacer antes de hacerlo ir a su habitación, cuando Lance había entrado a lanzar la ropa limpia de Keith en la regadera y sacado su toalla solo para encerrarlo.

Keith no dejaba de maldecirlo y Shiro trataba de contener la risa ante la pequeña jugarreta de Lance como último recurso para distraerlo. Dejando todo en manos de Coran que traía otro cambio de ropa con una toalla para Keith, en cuanto éste se calmara y Shiro junto a Lance se hubieran alejado lo suficiente como para que no empezara una persecución contra Lance.  

— Soy Coran Keith— dijo tocando la puerta, una vez que había quitado el seguro que Lance había colocado por fuera— puedo escuchar tus gritos por todo el castillo.

Keith ya no hizo ningún comentario y solo se dispuso a secarse y vestirse cuando ya tenía las cosas consigo. Coran se colocó frente a la puerta para recibirlo y evitar que se le escapara, aún se secaba el cabello con la toalla en su cuello, viendo a ambos lados buscando al chistoso de Lance, pero al parecer debía dejar pasar por alto, en ese momento, lo que había sucedido.

— Acompáñame Keith, hay algo que debo mostrarte.

La seriedad de Coran y la casi diplomacia de decirle aquello nada más salir de ducharse, lo hizo tomar el mismo aire de seriedad y empezar a caminar junto a él, dejando atrás lo que acaba de suceder.

Coran no decía nada, solo se limitaba a caminar con tranquilidad y verlo de vez en vez para asegurarse que seguía ahí, empezando a notarlo un poco desesperado por el andar tan lento de esa caminada, en un silencio roto solo por el eco de sus pisadas y que su camino ya había durado lo suficiente como para no llegar a ningún lado.

— Coran… ¿Qué es lo que…?— se vio obligado a callar por el gesto de la mano de Coran extendida en el aire, para mostrarle el otro camino a recorrer.

Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y seguir caminando, debía de ser algo sumamente importante que no podía hablarlo hasta llegar a donde sea que tuvieran que llegar. Sin embargo, la paciencia no era su mayor virtud y menos cuando ya habían dado vuelta en el mismo sitio, tres veces.

— Estoy seguro que ya pasamos por aquí.

— Calma paladín rojo, hay partes del castillo que no conoces aún.

— ¡Es el pasillo que lleva al baño y al cuarto de entrenamiento que uso diario! — trataba de no alzar la voz pero Coran ya se esperaba que no soportaría mucho aquello, así que estaba totalmente preparado para verlo estallar. — ¡No estamos llegando a ninguna parte!

Por suerte, aquello no tendría que durar mucho, sintió un ligero vibrar en su bolsillo que le hizo saber que Keith era libre de regresar. Todo ya estaba listo, ahora debía marcharse él primero para esperarlo en su habitación.

— Tienes razón Keith, mis disculpas— le respondió con toda la clama del mundo y haciendo una reverencia antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Keith solo lo vio alejarse incrédulo de lo que acaba de suceder. Eso había sido raro.

Raro.

Sí, apenas lo había notado, pero algo raro estaba sucediendo. Ahora que recapitulaba, antes de entrenar no había visto a nadie más que a Shiro que prácticamente lo había ido a arrastrar a la sala de entrenamiento, con una emoción un poco exagerada para ser Shiro.

El castillo parecía estar sumido en el silencio total y no había escuchado a Hunk llamarlos para el desayuno. Por lo general, luego de entrenar solía ver a Allura rumbo al cuarto de control. Tampoco había escuchado a Pidge trabajando en lo que sea que estuviera trabajando en su rumbo al entrenamiento. Y Lance, era demasiado temprano para escucharlo tan despierto y que su cerebro trabajara para hacer esa clase de bromas.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Coran lo había hecho dar vueltas sin sentido esperando a que le dijera cualquier cosa solo para que de la nada saliera corriendo y lo dejara en los mismos pasillos que recorre diario, jurando que se trataba de una nueva parte del castillo poco conocida.

Quería saber qué estaba pasando, por lo que siguió los pasos de Coran, muy atento de no caer en ninguna broma, que sospechaba podrían estar haciéndole. Pero él no iba a caer.

Iba con cautela buscando a quien fuera, pero definitivamente nadie estaba cerca. Y cuando creyó que incluso pudieron haberlo dejado solo porque no encontraron una forma de decirle que no lo querían con ellos en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, empezó a escuchar música que se apagó casi al instante. Estaba tan atento a su alrededor que supo enseguida de dónde provenía. Su habitación.

Suspiró con cierta impaciencia antes de pararse frente a su habitación y que la puerta se abriera automáticamente. Eso era obra de Lance, su bromita no había terminado. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió y él estaba dispuesto a maldecir nuevamente a Lance, no supo cómo reaccionar.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Keith! — gritaron todos al mismo tiempo dejando casi en shock al dueño de la habitación.

En ese momento Lance puso la música olvidándose de su error, empezando a bailar sin dejar de lanzar los mismos papeles de colores que Shiro, Coran y Allura, mientras Hunk y Pidge cargaban el pastel con un rostro sonriente de Keith, quien no sabía qué decir.

— Seguramente lo olvidaste de nuevo, — inició Shiro, siendo también el primero en acercase y brindarle la mano — Feliz cumpleaños.

Keith los volvió a mirar a todos antes de sonreír levemente y aceptar la mano de Shiro con el abrazo incluido. Era incapaz de reaccionar de alguna manera que no fuera simplemente verlos y sonreír.

De uno en uno se fueron acercando para abrazarlo o felicitarlo a su propia manera. Coran no se contuvo y lo abrazó efusivamente impidiendo recibir otro abrazo de vuelta; también se disculpó por haberlo hecho enojar pero que era algo sumamente necesario. Hunk repitió como cuatro veces un feliz cumpleaños, prometiéndole que el pastel le iba a encantar y lo mucho que se había esforzado para tener una réplica exacta de su cara, dejándolo bastante sorprendido.

— Hoy no serás tan emo—le dijo Lance chasqueando los dedos de ambas manos moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música — Feliz día de Keith.

— Feliz día Keith— repitió Allura abrazándolo rápidamente.

En cuanto Allura se apartó para darle paso a Pidge, Lance sonrió con todos los dientes y su boca no le alcanzaba para la sonrisa tan grande que quería mostrar, casi tan grande como la burla picarona de molestar al del cumpleaños al conocer el secreto. De hecho, todos miraban atentos a la escena, Allura y Coran sabían acerca de Pidge, Lance y Hunk acerca de Keith pero Shiro sabía acerca de ambos.

— Feliz cumpleaños Keith—él seguía sin responder más que con una simple sonrisa. Aún no podía procesar aquella sorpresa que en su vida se había imaginado. — Espero que puedas divertirte, todos nos hemos esforzado.

Pidge se abrazó efusivamente a la cintura de Keith, haciendo que cierta emoción se extendiera por el cuarto, y ésta aumentó cuando Keith, con algo de torpeza le correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa más amplia. Hunk tuvo que agarrar las manos de Lance para evitar que les pusiera una canción que podría arruinar ese momento que todos estaban disfrutando tanto.

— Chicos…yo, no sé qué decir— inició una vez el abrazo había terminado, poniendo aún más atención a la decoración. — Yo…se los agradezco mucho.

Todos aplaudieron para ayudarlo, no era necesario que diera un gran discurso de agradecimiento y definitivamente no lo iban a forzar a decir cómo se sentía. Él no era así y no lo obligarían en el día que más querían que disfrutara junto a ellos. Si quería hablar lo escucharían, pero nunca lo obligarían, al menos no en un día que debe disfrutar, según Shiro, por primera vez.

Lance fue el primero en dejarse llevar por la música y Coran trataba de entender esa forma de bailar tan libre y espontánea que el encargado de la música o más bien, DJ, estaba imponiendo. Allura también lo intentaba aunque con un poco más de timidez. Hunk no dejaba de reír y beber de todo, Shiro pronto comenzó a relajarse empezando a disfrutar de los aperitivos de Hunk. Pidge no dejaba de sonreír y de observar a Keith, que más pronto de lo que esperaban, ya estaba incluso soltando carcajadas, ese tipo de carcajada que solo unos pocos habían tenido la suerte de escuchar.

Todos lo habían notado y Allura recordó la primera vez que lo había visto así. En ese instante comprendieron que sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano y que todo había valido la pena por verlo así. Ojalá se permitiera más poder actuar de esa manera.

Y es que de verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Definitivamente era el cumpleaños que siempre iba a querer recordar. Había una emoción que lo invadía de una manera tan plena, casi utópica para las emociones a las que estaba acostumbrado, había un deje de color alegre en todo aquello que lo hacía sentir completo de una manera en la que no era consciente podía estarlo. Y todo era gracias a ellos, su familia.

Familia.

Que bien lo hacía sentir aquella palabra cuando la imagen que se le venía a la mente eran ellos, quienes intentaban seguir a Lance en su especie de concurso de baile donde hasta Shiro estaba compitiendo. Tal era la emoción que se animó a intentarlo, quizás por esa vez estaría bien aunque nunca en su vida hubiera bailado.

 El pastel había sido de lo mejor, aunque lamentaron tener que comer el gran trabajo de Hunk para crearlo tan pulcro. De igual forma, tomaron una réplica de cada quien para ver quién podía imitar mejor a quien, aunque al final todos trataron de imitar solamente a Keith, haciéndolo reír más.

Sin planearlo ni esperarlo, aquella fiesta sorpresa había tenido su final cerca de la media noche, dejándolos a todos exhaustos pero sumamente relajados y en un buen humor que podría durar semanas. Ese escape de la realidad que vivían les había caído muy bien a todos, era una forma diferente de descansar, aunque el cuerpo se sintiera sin fuerzas.

Keith miraba las figuras recargadas ya en la pared para tener libre su cama y pronto irse a dormir cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Era Pidge.

— Creí que ya estarías durmiendo.

—Sí Bueno, tenía algo más que hacer antes de eso. — respondió con un poco de nervios que solo Keith era capaz de notar. — Quería darte esto.

Era una pulsera de hombre, gruesa color negro que se camuflajearía demasiado bien con alguno de los guantes que Keith usaba sin falta cada día. Algo que le quedaría bien por ser discreta y combinar con su estilo.

— No espero que la uses, pero sí que la tengas contigo.

La respuesta de Keith fue colocársela en la muñeca derecha, dándole un aspecto a su guante de ser más largo. Pidge se sintió feliz de ver que había tomado una buena decisión, no le molestaría y ahora que sabía que la usaría, sentiría que siempre estaría cerca de él y él, sentiría que siempre la tendría cerca. Se miraron un momento compartiendo un sentimiento incierto para ambos.

Pidge se atrevió a abrazarlo de nuevo siendo correspondida de nueva cuenta, solo que en esa segunda vez, con la misma emoción con que ella lo abrazaba. Era esa clase de abrazo que nace de un deseo de compañía y cercanía, de aquellos en los que las emociones podrían desbordarse por la piel con el simple roce del otro.

— Keith, quiero que sepas que siempre me vas a tener ahí para ti. No importa que.

— Es bueno saber que pensamos lo mismo. Igual yo Pidge.

No era necesario decirse mucho porque en ese instante solo querían sentirse mutuamente como nunca lo habían hecho. En un día que resultó mucho más perfecto de lo se planeó. Todos lo vieron como algo con lo que estar felices, pero probablemente debieron haberlo tomado como un mal presagio.

Aquel cumpleaños, fue el último cumpleaños que Keith celebraría y no había nada mejor que haber recordado ese momento tan feliz con su familia. Desde ese día, él había conservado las reliquias del equipo, dejándolas siempre juntas, como le gustaba verlos a todos. Juntos aunque no estuviera con ellos.

Pasó saliva, aquel había sido el último recuerdo en venir a él. Aquel había sido el primer cumpleaños que lo había hecho sentir que realmente se celebraba algo y que él era la razón por la que alguien esperaría que ese día fuera especial. Todos habían dejado una huella que no podría borrar, pero esperaba no haber dejado él huellas porque se las borraría con su partida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto.  

0-0-0-0

Al irse a dormir, Pidge dejó de lado los guantes negros sin dedos que había empezado a usar regularmente. Se acercó hasta las dos únicas figuras de todo el equipo que había conservado en su habitación, una mayormente verde y la otra roja; acomodadas siempre uno junto a la otra. Las miró con una leve sonrisa, aun preguntándose después de tanto tiempo si había hecho bien al llevárselas consigo por la necesidad de ver esa imagen cada día. Por ver a Keith aunque fuera de esa manera.

— Feliz cumpleaños Keith— le susurró al silencio esperando que aquel mensaje llegara incluso a otros universos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, ya sé que esta sad pero es que aun no puedo con mi depresión post-temporada, igual no podía pasar por alto este día tan especial para el fandom y más para los grandes fans de Keith :D  
> Ligero Kidge y mucho cariño para mi personaje.  
> ¿El final? dejo a su consideración lo que sucedió.


End file.
